


Sex Arcade: Sam and Alex

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [12]
Category: Sex Arcade - Fandom, Totally Spies
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Blow Job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight hours of naughty time each day with boys, boys and more boys (and the occasional ladies)? Let's be honest, they would have signed up for this if it was presented to them as an option.</p>
<p>This story was written for Sabu’s pics for May 7th and 21st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Totally Fucked 168/170/173

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 168  
Subject Name: Sam  
Occupation: Spy  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 1/5/16  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’5”  
Weight: 128 pounds  
Bodytype: Busty  
Hair: Red, long/straight  
Eyes: Green  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: O

Clientele:  
Male: 63%  
Female: 37%

 

Booth Number: 170  
Subject Name: Alex  
Occupation: Spy  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 1/5/16  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’3”  
Weight: 125 pounds  
Bodytype: Busty  
Hair: Black, short/curly  
Eyes: Brown  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: A

Clientele:  
Male: 58%  
Female: 42%

 

Booth Number: 173  
Subject Name: Clover  
Occupation: Spy  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 1/5/16  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’4”  
Weight: 126 pounds  
Bodytype: Busty  
Hair: Blonde, straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: B

Clientele:  
Male: 65%  
Female: 35%

 

002: Totally Spies Booth, Level Two, 2/5/16

Sam flared her nostrils. She was really _considering_ having a strongly worded conversation with Jerry when they escaped from this imprisonment! It was, like, super disconcerting how their captors were treating them and she didn't like i… She and her best friends didn't li… they had found themselves caught in very unusual circumstances! These bad guys had _unique_ torture methods and neither she nor her fellow WOOHP operatives knew where to start in combating this.

How they were being treated was so clearly wrong - morally and such - but it was also so overwhelming. These monsters knew how to exploit their _super secret_ weakness perfectly! ...now that she was thinking about it, it did seem kind of disadvantageous to have a team consisting entirely of three agents that all had the same critical flaw… Where was the balance? Yet _another_ thing to get on his case about! Boy, was she going to let him know her mind..., just as soon as they busted themselves out of this sticky situation, _when_ they did..., _if_ they did. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head, the hard, throbbing piece of man getting rammed down her throat derailing her indignant train of thought, or something. It was becoming really difficult to concentrate on her vexation with something so juicy thrusting along her tongue. Truly these bad guys were a cut above the rest, having such an irresistible weapon in their arsenal. And they were not shy at all about using it. Sam and her closest of associates were bent over a rail, their arms constricted tightly in binders that had been locked to the platform beneath them, tilting them forward so that their groins and legs were elevated for easy access. Access the spies these…beefy terrorists did, all three skewered between two meaty rods at all times.

As embarrassing as it was to share the naïveté of the brunette to her left, even in part, it dawned on her, now that she was being filled _so_ relentlessly by a couple hunky boys - er, criminals - that she was only beginning to understand the meaning of the phrase, ‘hog heaven.’ Just as she groaned at her realization, she heard the girl squeal over the euphony of wet slaps and gags, her delight apparent on her countenance when she looked over at her. The succulent cock that had been slamming into Alex’s gullet pulled out and began layering her adorable face in rivulets of white, creamy goodness. The hot fluid covered her from her cheeks to her chin, dribbling down her neck as she greedily slurped up what she could, leaving kisses along his shaft with splotchy lips, her gloss having been smeared outward by hours of rough fucking.

The guy backed away, almost seeming disappointed despite clearly being satisfied by the agent. Sam gurgled around the veiny offering plunging inside her mouth, a mutation of the laugh she felt compelled to release at the sight. He definitely received more from her friend than he signed up for and was sad to go, or return to the end of the line trailing out of the chamber as several had already done. His distress did not compare to Alex’s, though, the girl frowning until another stud approached and let his juicy morsel flop down before her. Her eyes widened, gleaming with desire that the kind sir was quite enthused to fulfill, thrusting deep into her entrance with remarkable vigor. 

Gripping her locks between his thick fingers, he had her orifice producing muffled grunts and wet clicks in no time. The treatment was not too unlike what Clover was enduring and both seemed pleased, even if the blonde was fidgeting a bit. She had always been the first one to shirk responsibility and laze around, so Sam wasn’t particularly surprised that the confinement they were experiencing was starting to get to her. The briefing lady had said that they would be ‘working’ for eight hours each day and, though she also mentioned that the ‘Hostesses’ would adjust their position from time to time, no such thing had happened yet. Not that they were going to complain. Sure, their bare asses were being battered raw by some truly savage fucking and all three agents were covered from their lips to their breasts in their own saliva and drying globs of cum, but that was hardly what they would call uncomfortable. Strained groans and yelps may have been filling the ‘booth’, but all the operatives could see and smell was hot boys and it was making them _melt_.

Oh, wait, something something Jerry something something. Sam had to keep her mind clear and focus on exit strategies and stuff. Despite being stripped and redressed, they probably still had a gadget or two that could facilitate their escape. However, as the man that had been pounding away at her hoo-haa tensed and unloaded inside her, the redhead rolled her eyes, hips shaking and tongue swirling around the meat stick in her mouth as she came herself. Purring while receiving more of his hot sticky stuff on the slope of her ass, some of it dripping down her lower back, she _considered_ the possibility that they didn’t have to leave just _yet_. Judging from the soft moans and mewls from her best friends, she could tell that the decision was unanimous.


	2. Totally Drilled 170/168/173

003: Totally Spies Booth, Level Two, 5/5/16

Boy, the reflection sure was foggy! Though the heat of her exhalations washed over the surface of the steel mirror in waves, she was certain enough that she wasn't breathing _that_ heavily. Alex was excitable and sporty, but she was also a _lady_ and ladies weren't _mouth breathers_ , no matter how hunky the guy pressed up against her back was. And, _oh_ , was this guy a hunk!

She felt every ripple of his abs as he thrust up into her with his thick meat. It speared the walls of her butt open _so_ much, his swelling tip rub-a-dub-dubbing her tender flesh into molten oblivion as it pushed all the way inside, expanding her stomach each stroke. She giggled. _Rub-a-dub-dub_. She really loved her brain sometimes and, apparently, so did he, because when she had her little laughing fit, the brief twitching of her anus made him grunt aloud and hasten his pace, seizing her hips to steady himself.

Biting into the latex hugging her form, his teeth tore a hole over her shoulder, joining the two that bared her bosom and rear and inner thighs. Alex found it rather peculiar that the Hostesses kept dressing the spies in these near perfect reproductions of their outfits just to cut them open like this anyway. Sure, the agent loved getting her luscious ass beat red through hours of slapping and deep dicking, but it seemed very time ineffective to her. She certainly would not mind slipping into a crotchless and bustless suit each morning and it would spare her from random moments of ticklishness brought on by the swinging tatters of her garment.

Then again, the ‘staff,’ as they called themselves, were generally odd and unpredictable. Every day, they arranged the WOOHP operatives in new, odd positions, most of them being incredibly painful. Just the day before, Alex and her best friends spent most of their shift lying on their heads and shoulders being pile driven and teabagged by hot _and_ gross men. One really hairy, pudgy ‘client’ sat on Sam, choking her with his wiry pubes, for what seemed like forever. When he finally rose to cum on her, she had turned purple and was just dripping with sweat, matting her lovely red hair to her cheeks. The brunette had wanted to comfort her, but was enjoying her hard anal drilling far too much.

Today, though, the Hostesses showed them mercy, allowing them to stand with their collars chained to the steel mirror loosely enough that they could move their necks freely. Not to say that the horny boys necessarily gave them that much space! And, really, Alex preferred it when these hunks weren't shy about taking what they wanted. She had already spent much of the day with her face pressed against the cold metal, her lipstick and liberally applied foundation smearing against it as the parade of dicks ploughing into her hungry holes made her eyes roll back and her mouth overflow with drool.

And this current guy hugged her tighter than any other, his snout moving from her shoulder to the nape of her neck while he wrapped his arms around hers. The wrists of all three spies were locked to their thighs by metal fastened leather straps, but she appreciated the intent and wished she could reciprocate. She knew she would have to make do with moaning and bucking back against him as much as she was able so she did just that, turning her head to catch his gaze with her eyes. Though his were clenched shut, she could tell by the way his fingers clawed into her that he was fully immersed in _her_ , that she was _everything_ to him at the moment.

It made her shiver, every piece of her becoming _so_ warm. Her nipples stood painfully erect, even as her ample breasts were smushed against the steel. Her throbbing clit was tickled by her leaking fluids, untouched but _thoroughly_ stimulated. Every breath he took billowed her hair and washed over her sweaty skin, thickening the fog upon the mirror. The heat made her drip, made her shake, her cute derrière jiggling around his thrusting hips. Her sphincter sucked at him wetly, their fleshy claps transforming into loud squelching as he swelled within her.

Their moans deepened together as they both climaxed, his arms giving her frame a tight squeeze before releasing her. His cock twitched, firing a heavy glob right into her, much to her _delight_. His hips continued bucking forward as he caressed her figure, his hands working his way down to her ass. He pinched both cheeks of that rippling apple as he popped out of her, continuing to nut along the curve. His white, viscous offering slid down the slopes of her caramel flesh while his next thrust forward enveloped him in her neglected folds, bathing them in more of his, assumedly, potent semen. She came on him, both from her cunt and anus, her libidinous passion for him and all of the guys like him making her gush over and over.

Unloading the rest of his sperm deep inside her, he embraced her again, their combined exhalations fogging the mirror to the point of making it wet, sweating as intensely as themselves. As _long_ and _satisfying_ as their copulation had been, she wanted more! She knew the spies' captors were adamant about eliminating the risk of pregnancy, but she wanted to be ravaged by men who still wanted to try anyway, filling her hundreds of times over with their creamy baby batter. She shivered again, feeling the fresh batch slosh around within her. 

Her movement must have amused him, because he laughed throatily, licking her cheek and nuzzling her ear. “I am glad you are here, Alex,” he growled, still drilling her greedy pussy, popping her peaked button with his hard balls.

“Me, too,” she said, heaving as her tingling breasts were taken into his hands. “If you need more relief,” she added, grinding her butt against his groin, “please don’t go just yet. My hungry, little holes are still ready, willing and _able_ to milk you.”

She felt him smile in agreement, jerking his hips forward and nudging her cervix with his thick meat. She giggled.

_Rub-a-dub-dub, baby_.


	3. Totally Throated 173/168/170

004: Totally Spies Booth, Level Two, 12/5/16

Alex sighed softly, hungry moans escaping her painted lips as they hugged his shaft. Smears of red were massaged into his velvety flesh as her tongue flicked along his length, darkening the ring of saliva that was starting to form where their cheeks met. The brunette eagerly pressed the side of her face against his pelvis, allowing her creamy skin to be tickled by his untrimmed pubic hair, presumably in the interest of being helpful to her partner.

Seemingly sharing that desire for cooperation, Sam sat beneath him, only leaning back far enough to accept his scrotum into her mouth. She was pinned between her two best friends, her head cradled by their shoulders, her luscious locks draped over their purposefully torn bodysuits. She loudly suckled his low hanging, masculine fruit, purposefully humming as she did, eliciting groans from him. Her nose brushed against the underside of his cock while she bathed his balls, her forehead sometimes meeting the blonde’s chin, but her impassioned vocalizations made it clear that those brief instances of discomfort did not bother her. She and the brunette were pleased to have their oral fixations satiated.

In the presence of her enthused companions, Clover only grew more confused. She didn't know when it happened, but, at some point early on, they had accepted the circumstances of their abduction as their new life now. Anytime the WOOHP agents were allowed the ability to speak, they called out in lust, feverishly demanding more stimulation. They wanted to be used, to be taken, hundreds of men and women answering the challenge with startling aggression, provoking even cruder desperation from them. The vicious cycle continued intensifying without limitation, subjecting them _all_ to the most debauched sexual experience of their lives.

And Clover didn't know why. Why was she getting roped along into this ugly business with her idiot friends? She didn't share their acceptance of this imprisonment and, judging from the way they spoke to each other and her in those moments their mouths were liberated, they had no idea she felt that way. They thought that her boy crazy disposition meant that she would obviously love this predicament. Why? Why would she embrace this?

First of all, she was _boy_ crazy, _not_ into girls, and yet far more ladies seemed to visit her than her partners. Second, she liked being showered with gifts and constant attention. The only thing she got showered with at this weird place was ejaculate - ew! - and that stuff the Hostesses used at the end of their so-called shift in that… human car wash, or whatever it was. Third, they were kept in uncomfortable positions for hours on end. How could anyone like that?! She felt her body cramp up and fall asleep all of the time.

There was so much not to like about this _enslavement_. And it was _enslavement_ , something that seemed to be lost on her friends. It was no wonder they had almost failed to catch the bad guys so often! She was stuck with two dummies that let their crotches make their decisions for them. They thought that because getting bent over and rammed up the ass with a throbbing hard cock felt _so damn good_ that they were entitled to lazing around, taking as many juicy meat sticks into their quivering holes as they could handle. They were so thirsty, it actually embarrassed her, making pink hues bloom across her cheeks as her throat was skewered by their current Client.

While her easy friends opened and closed their mouths at will, lewdly sighing and cooing as they slurped on his thick meat, her jaw hung agape, her lips forced to remain parted to receive his thrusts, lest he complain and draw the attention of their cruel Hostess. And he didn’t have to manage the three of them by himself or with the assistance of that smug bitch. Though they all were collared by color coded metal, locked to eye bolts in the floor by jangling chains, in the same position of vulnerability, the two girls she was supposed to be able to trust most in the world were working against her! Alex’s right hand pushed firmly against her back and Sam clutched her chain, preventing her from retreating. She was stuck, compelled to complete the triad of slutty fellatrixes, her retches and oral clicks doing more to mask her distress than broadcast it, not that the present company would care.

“Now _this_ is what I am fuckin’ payin’ for,” he groaned, hiking his board shorts further down and seizing a few locks of the brunette’s hair, pulling her closer to him. She purred and sucked him even more ravenously, her eyes rolling back in her head. “Ah, shit. Damn, girl!”

Not to be outdone, the redhead leaned back into the blonde’s bosom, letting her lips part and her tongue flick over the surface of his black balls, her hot breath washing over his moistened skin. He shivered, grunting and demanding more, to which she giggled as she complied, letting her tip dance along his salty grooves. She moved with considerable purpose, Clover had to admit, and the way her hair fell over and dragged against her bared breasts made her tingle down below, inside the layer of torn and cut latex that hugged her body.

The surge of sweet heat came paired with a particularly hard thrust forward from the Client, causing her to cough up frothy saliva in surprise. Expelled from her mouth, the spit dribbled down her chin and dripped onto Sam’s face, provoking an equally stunned reaction from her friend, her lips brushing along the his wetted scrotum. He tensed in their oral embrace, groaning deeply.

“Fuck, you girls are going to make me nut.”

Desiring a reprieve (no matter how brief), Clover joined the other two in working fervently to bring him completion, his pungent musk compounding every other pheromone laden scent they had sampled so far this day and melting down their brain functions to pure, wanton need. With three sets of tongues and lips working him from all angles, slathering and slobbering and suckling him relentlessly, his body stiffened and he bellowed as he hit his peak. Trapped within the onslaught of the lusty trio’s affections, he could not manage to pull out of the blonde’s mouth before he began firing off seedy round after seedy round. White globs filled her occupied throat, then extended to her mouth and then broke through the barrier to spill onto and spray across her partners’ faces. Their lewd expressions became webbed with semen, gooey rewards that rolled down their cheeks and chins in rivulets.

As his orgasm subsided and he retreated from the warm confines of her orifice, Clover coughed up his excess deposits, a flood of sperm flowing from her and splashing onto her bust. Her friends, now deprived of the cock they so lovingly tended to, pounced on her, licking up of the viscous substance from her form as well as each other’s. The blonde and the Client stared at the two, stunned by how aggressively the lapped up the remaining traces of cum.

After a pregnant pause, he seemingly regained the ability to speak and laughed. “Damn. You girls are fun. I might be back _soon_.”

They hardly noticed him departing, instead continuing their ravenous cleaning of Clover’s body, running the tips of their tongues across her sensitive skin and pulling her zipper down its broken teeth, allowing them access to her shoulders and neck. It was as their lips pressed to her jugular, lingering longer than they had to suck up all of the potent offering they craved, that she began to suspect that they had an ulterior motive in coercing her into joining their ardor for these new circumstances, one that manifested in exploring hands and sweetly manipulated flesh. She felt herself grow warmer even before a couple digits hooked into her slit, stroking her petals as another horny Client whipped his cock out and pulled her head toward him. The salty stick tasted so savory while her friends massaged her aching folds and left light kisses on her throat. 

It made her cock an eyebrow… at the very least. _Maybe_ they did have the right idea.


End file.
